The Angel of Death
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Salvation and Corruption. Both are two sides of the same coin. They both bring happiness and sadness to any and everything to the world. The question is what would happen if someone could bring both to change the world and everything it has. Or rather, the world that is unknown to most but known to many.


**Here is another fanfic for the many people who read my stories. As you have seen, this is Fate series fanfic. This idea has been in my head for a while and I thought to myself what if these things were to happen as such.**

 **An Avenger Shirou actually seemed like a cool idea. And I already have a good idea on what Shirou's servant is going to be, what his origin and elemental affinity is going to be.**

 **Will this be a harem? Yes! Who will be in Shirou's harem? You can probably already guess who it is going to be. Will Shirou be a badass that will be considered a threat to everyone? Yes, he will be.**

 **Enough with the pointless reading. Let's get started!**

* * *

(Little boy)

Scorching orange flames continuously consumed the city. Death, blood, and more unspeakable horrors were imprinted in the young red headed boy who continued watching in fear even as he tried to close his eyes from the world but failed to. His body is weak from the aftermath of this catastrophic nightmare. The golden eyed boy was dealing with a living hell.

His small legs desperately continued to struggle to find any salvation, any hope that he could cling to. Trying to distract himself from all the death he attempts to walk out of the never ending disaster.

A crimson-filled sky that was covered by black smoke from the burning buildings covered the distorted horizon. The most startling sight to behold was the black tower that manifested pure evil for all the world to see. Hot rubble was his next sight as his legs gave up from his tired body. He gritted his teeth with all the will his body could muster or else he will die. Not only was his body injured and burned beyond recovery, his mind was slowly crumbling from the hollow cries of the people trapped in hell with him. Please for salvation echoed throughout the burning landscape. More vicious shouts and screams entered his breaking mind.

Not only that, his body injured and burned beyond recovery, and his mind was slowly crumbling from the hollow cries of the people that were trapped in hell with him. Please for salvation echoed throughout the burning landscape. More vicious shouts and screams entered his breaking mind.

"SAVE ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I HAVE TO LIVE!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY DAUGHTER!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

His small hands covered his ears from the cries of the people that were dying. He couldn't stay here any longer. He needed a way out of this eternal nightmare. Through sheer will did his body answer his prayers as his tiny legs continued to crawl for hope. He wasn't strong enough to save anyone here. His cowardly wish for salvation plagued his small mind as he looked for a way of survival. That was all he could do at this time, trying to survive.

Push. Stumble. Crawl. Breath. Push.

It was all that he could with the state of his body. However, it wasn't enough. All his spirit drained his limbs as he slowly felt the impact of the melting ground below him. He was in an intense amount of pain. He struggled to find a reason why this was happening to him, but as he searched for any right reason he realized that all of them were gone and instead replaced by this never ending nightmare. He couldn't cry anymore as he already wasted away all his tears for the death of his parents.

The worst part of it was he could no longer remember their faces or names. Not only was his body robbed from its healthy condition but also all of his wonderful memories were burned like a heated candle. It hurt to try and cry from his swollen tear ducts and soon found the action to be useless like his journey for salvation.

"Someone... something... anything... please help me." The boy cried as he felt his body lose strength. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to do more. He wanted to be more. He wanted... to be something.

* * *

(Angra Mainyu)

All Angra could see was death and destruction which brought a smile to its nonexistent face. Its hatred of humans was predetermined ever since it was summoned so that isn't all that surprising. The search for a vessel to control began to seem hopeless as all it see was the ruin from the destruction of the Holy Grail. The image of a crying Kiritsugu Emiya brought a very good memory and cursing him with the tainted remains of the grail brought a smile on his face. He made sure that Kiritsugu Emiya was going to die very soon, and it made him happy.

Taking one last look at destroyed landscape it jumped to surprise to see one small red headed boy among the dead who was barely clinging. Angra examined the boy with a bit of curiosity. At first glance, he was impressed that the boy was fighting to stay alive through all this destruction. But on the other hand, he was a bit disappointed that this was not a good host for him to use. So he decided to turn his sights elsewhere. Until he heard something from the boy that caught his attention

"Someone... something... anything... please help me." Those were the words that came out of the boy's mouth. Although it was a simple cry for help, these words ignited something in Angra Mainyu. That cry for help held so much power, so much worth, so much want. It reminded him... of himself when he cried for help. It was like he was staring at the human version. This boy... was the perfect host. He could feel it now. He could see it now. He wanted that. This was it. As a result, he moved.

* * *

(Little boy)

The boy couldn't take it anymore. His body was finally giving out on him. He didn't want to quit. He didn't want to give up. The will to live still kept him motivated to move, even if he had to use his chin, fingers, or teeth to keep moving. But his consciences kept him from moving. He didn't want it to end here. He wanted to be something in life. Little did he know, that desire of his would come true.

A dense black viscous substance like a black mud swallowed his body, pushing him to the ground forcefully. It soaked into him, penetrating him in inexplicable ways, eroding his mind and body.

That was when it started.

 **"The starting penalty is five. Life penalty, body penalty, freedom penalty, fame penalty, fortune penalty. Give the penalty that extends so much punishment, mud, darkness, and malice. Elimination of human rights by castration, exile, and execution. Torture and sadism inflicted upon the human body through digestion. Denial by consensus of the colony that eliminates all honor."**

 **"DIE!"**

 **"Scorn from judgment and selfishness that takes away men's fortunes. Death penalty, penal servitude, imprisonment, custody, fine penalty, crime from a grudge, crime from self-interest, unconscious crime, self-conscious crime, civil war, inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, bombing, violation, negligent homicide, mass violence, death at work, overconfident accident."**

 **"DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

 **"Misdiagnosis, concealment,** **violation for benefit** **,** **violation for self-protection,** **violation for love,** **violation or respect, selfish . Stealing, fraudulent, fraud, concealment, murder, theft, crime, crime, personal grudge, attack, attack, attack, attack, dirty, dirty, dirty, you are dirty, atone, atone, atone, atone, every violence, every crime, every victim, atone for everything. This world is ruled by something not human. Know the conscience to reform crimes."**

 **"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

 **"Know the penalty to reform crimes. People's kindness is here. There is so much it cannot be noticed. Know the violence to hide crimes. Know the power to hide crimes. People's malignancy is here. It is so rare that it is noticed. A hundred kindnesses and one malignancy. Malignance shines bright to keep the balance and exists as a great EVIL to compete with the masses of kindness. The starting penalty is five."**

 **"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

 **"I want to die. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

 **"MURDER, TORTURE, SUICIDE, THEFT, KILL, BUTCHER, CANNIBALISM, CRUCIFIXION, ADULTERY, BEHEADING, GENOCIDE, HOMICIDE, PURGE, DISEASE, MANSLAUGHTER, SADONISM, HEDONISM, NECROPHILIA, CLEANSING, SLAVER,Y DROWNING, FIRE, PAIN, EXECUTION, PRISON, PLAGUE, DEATH!"**

 **"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

 **"Kill for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self,for self,for self,for self,for self, inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, arson, infringement, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, you are dirty, atone, atone, atone, atone, atone, atone, every violence, every crime, every victim, atone, atone, atone with death!"**

 **"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

Shirou could not breathe. His brain was exploding. The black mud stole his warmth and consumed all five of his senses. Darkness and ugliness flooded his mind. Sin after sin. Crimes after crime continued to pour into him. Every single sin committed by every single person in the world. All the world's evil.

He needed to atone. He needed to do something but he could not. There was nothing that could atone for this much sin. He was trapped in the eternal darkness. Pain and hatred engulfed him from every direction. The darkness that trapped him was going to consume him until he was nothing left. He could feel it.

All of a sudden, a burst of light had touched the darkness. However, the light didn't push the darkness away. Rather, it was calming the darkness. Like it was trying to make it stop the action of consuming the boy and tried to make it merge with the boy, along with the light itself. It was as if the light and to become one with the darkness. Then the boy felt something calm, yet powerful enter his mind.

"The beginning rewards are five. Life reward, body reward, freedom reward, fame reward, fortune reward. Give the reward that extends so much accomplishment, water, light, and malice. Revive the human rights through reconstruction, welcoming, and surviving. Healing and comfort bestowed upon the human body through acceptance. Acknowledge by all beings honor to the person."

"LIVE!"

"ACCEPTANCE, ACCOUNTABILITY, ACCOMPLISHMENT, ACCURACY, ACHIEVEMENT, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT, ADAPTABILITY, AMBITION, ANTICIPATION, APPRECIATE, ASSERTIVENESS, ATTENTIVENESS, AUDACITY, AWARE , ATTRACTION, ALLOW, AFFECTION, ADORE, ADMIRE, ADMIRABLE, ACTS OF KINDNESS, ADAPTABLE, ADEQUATE, ADMIRATION, ADMIRED, ADORED."

"LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"

"BENEFIT, BENEVOLENT, BELOVED, BLESSED, BLISS, BLOOM, BALANCE, BEAUTY, BELONG, BOLDNESS, BRAVERY, BRILLIANCE, BLISS ON TAP, BEYOND FABULOUS, BIOPHILIA, BRIGHT, BRIGHTNESS, BLAZING, BLINDING, BREATHTAKING,BRISKNESS, BUOYANCY, BREEZINESS, BRIO, BE EXTRAORDINARY, BE HAPPY, BEING AT REST, BENEFACTOR, BENEFITS, BENEVOLENCE, BENEVOLENTLY CHEERFUL STATE OF MIND, BEST OF ALL POSSIBLE WORLDS, BEYOND, BEAUTY IN ALL THINGS, BEINGNESS!"

"LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"

"Know the rewards to change lives. People's kindness always exists. It can always be seen. Know the reason to expose crimes. Know the power to stop crime. People's good lies within all. It is so rare that it is noticed. A hundred malignancy and one good, that good can changed the world from what it is and erase malignancy. The beginning award is five."

"LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! "

"I want to help them live. Save them. Save them. Save them. Save them. Save them. SAVE THEM. I WANT TO HELP THEM LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"

The boy's mind was now in confliction as he was trapped in the darkness. On one side, a voice was speaking, filling his head with corruption and evil. While on the other side, another voice was speaking salvation and good. He couldn't handle it. This was something that was beyond the boy's mind. It put a strain on him. A massive amount of strain on him. This was the first time in his life he had to deal with this kind of thing. The boy could not cry, could not move, could not breathe, could not scream. All he had to do was deal with this everlasting pain.

As the boy had to deal with pain, Angra Mainyu had to deal with an annoyance. Deep within the heart of the boy laid a small but unending darkness that contained the conscience of Angra Mainyu or better known as Avenger. What he was dealing with right now was something that annoyed him, but seemed very familiar to him. It was something holy and powerful. It wasn't Avalon and certainly not a counter guardian spirit. These things would have rejected him with all its power. This was something that was accepting him but was also trying to help him change.

It felt superior to him, but not equal to him. He felt like he knew this presence. This presence was something that he hated for a reason he could not understand. It felt like someone he has faced a long time ago. Angra Mainyu realized who presence this was. Ahura Mazda. He was also inside the boy, just like he was, and it seemed like he was not fully awake, but aware. Angra couldn't help but smile at the situation he was in. This boy wasn't just a host to become a lesser grail or a catalyst. This boy was the perfect host for Angra Mainyu

If he could be patient and play his cards right, he would get his dream to come true. He roared with laughter as he unleashed his power within the boy, causing the aware but not asleep Ahura Mazda to do the same thing. This caused an explosion of prana, causing many to react to it.

* * *

( Clocktower)

In London, Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg could feel an explosion of prana from where he is. Hell, even could even sense that many magus and other beings could feel that massive amount of prana that is spreading all around the world. He could tell that the reality in this world changing dramatically.

He used the Kaleidoscope to search for the cause of the explosion of prana and was soon able to find out who it was, Emiya Shirou. Zelretch knew of the boy from the multiple universes that he has seen. It was usual that the boy was destined for great things. Such as saving lives, helping people, going through many pains, and destroying the holy grail, and many other things in many other universes.

This one, however, was more different than the others. This one was just like the ones where he and Angra Mainyu become one to make Shirou a lesser grail. But this one was different. He and Angra Mainyu were fused together to be one being. This Shirou was not a lesser grail but was Angra Mainyu it. But it seemed that he also has Ahura Mazda. This caught Zelretchs interest as he gave a smile at the situation

But the on thing that caught his interest the most about this Shirou was his origin and elemental affinity. His origin was mostly "sword", and his elemental affinity was "sword". Some of the Shirou's in other universe were a bit different. But this one was more interesting. This Shirou's origin is "Corruption" and "Salvation." And his Elemental Affinity is "Creation." This was new, very new to Zelretch. He finally found something that would interest him as he watched from a far away distance.

* * *

(Shirou)

Shirou opened his eyes. It was raining. The sky was black from all the smoke that the fire made. He was alive and breathing. All he could do is lay there and cry tears of happiness as he survived. He reached his hand out to the sky as he kept crying.

"He's alive..." Shirou heard a voice he had never heard before. He saw his hand being grabbed by another's. "He's alive!" Shirou looked to see a black hair man with black eyes holding his hand as he was crying. It confused Shirou on what he was crying about. "Thank you..." That was what the man said as he kept crying. "I'm glad that I found someone alive..."

The quickly picked up Shirou and ran. He held Shirou close like he wanted to protect him from the danger that was happening right now. All Shirou could do was relax in his grasp as he felt safe.

* * *

(Scene change: Hospital)

Shirou opened his eyes again to see that he was in a hospital. He looked around the area that he was in and recognized that he was laying down in the hospital, mostly likely that he was being treated.

"Yes, I see." Shirou looked in the direction of the voice. He found the man that had saved him was talking to a nurse. "Thank you." The man bowed to the nurse as she walked off. He turned his attention to Shirou as he walked over to greet him. "Hello, you must be Shirou. I suppose I'll just come right out and ask you." Shirou tilted his head. As looked at this man, he could tell that he was dying. Like he was cursed. It seemed that he had three months to live.

"Would you prefer to be sent to an orphanage, or to be taken in by a man who you just met." Shirou pointed at him without a second. It was something he could to make to the man seem happy, and he was. "I'm glad. Then, let's get you dress right away. You need to get acclimated to your new home as soon as possible." The man said as he reached into his bag. "Oh, I forgot to mention something you should know. I have to tell you an extremely important fact. You ready?" He stopped for a moment to think to himself. "Yeah, I should do this right now." He nodded. "You see Shirou, I am a mage." The said as he turned to look at Shirou.

At that moment, the boy knew that everything was going to change. He didn't know what or why, but he knew that everything was going to change.

* * *

 **The end**

 **I'm going to say this right now, I'm sorry that this chapter seemed a bit lackluster or forced or boring. This is the first chapter, and things are just starting out for this series, but I promise to make things better as the story goes on.**

 **For those want a fem Gilgamesh, tell me if you want one in the reviews or pm me if you want a fem Gilgamesh. I don't really care, but it's your choice if you want one. I could do some stuff to make it seem right.**


End file.
